


I'll give him something to believe in

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, BDSM Scene, Crimes & Criminals, Investigations, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, or smth along the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: Officially, it starts when Shacklebolt drags Harry into an inside investigation about one very special Draco Malfoy.Unofficially, Harry has been watching Draco since the moment he stepped into the Ministry.Or the one where suspicions are raised and Draco and Harry gets exactly what they bargain for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd.

Officially, it starts when Shacklebolt drags Harry into an inside investigation about one very special Draco Malfoy. Suspicions have been raised that Malfoy is smuggling  _something_ through the Ministry, using his position in The Department of International Magical Cooperation to trade whatever it is that he’s allegedly stealing with other countries. Harry, as an Auror, is not the first of the bunch to be introduced to this secret case and Shacklebolt seems almost unwilling to do so as he gives Harry the run through. Maybe he’s not too oblivious to the fact that Harry and Draco never exchange words in each other’s presence but simply give each other  _looks_ , that most people interpret as them trying to kill each other, or simply ignoring one another. It’s not like they’re trying to conceal the fact.

“I know you two don’t see eye to eye,” Kingsley says, a concerned look on his face, “but I need you to be very objective in this.”

“Might be hard,” Harry answers to that with a shrug. “He… gets to me.” Shacklebolt nods like he understands, and Harry wants to laugh. There’s _no way_ he could understand. Yet, when Shacklebolt asks Harry to foresee a meeting Draco is set to attend, to be assigned as Draco’s personal bodyguard, he says yes, trying to make it not too obvious that he _wants_ the job.

Unofficially, it starts months and months earlier. Two years if one should be precise because that is when Draco found his way into the Ministry. Through the reminiscence of his father's company, he’s built it back up again, honest and good hearted to the public but no decent human can believe that there is nothing _else_ going on as well. There is just the small problem of _proving_ something else is at large. During the years, no one have could, and therefore, no charges have be placed. And when Draco applied for a position to deal with the international business of the Ministry, he was indeed the most qualified for the job as well as he was the only one who was even _remotely_ qualified. So, with protests from many, with letter on letter advising Shacklebolt to not hire him, with article upon article displaying old sins, Draco Malfoy was put in the Ministry of Magic and he’s excelled since. He is an expert, he has made the British Ministry look like they have things in order to the rest of the world when the reality is far from it.

Draco Malfoy has become what the Ministry needs and with this investigation, it is clear that Shacklebolt is questioning his own decision to make it so. He is trying to make sure nothing that is found can be pinned on the fact that he hired the man in the first place. Harry can understand it, it is just so cowardly. The small folder he holds in his hand doesn't tell him anything new. He’s been watching Draco since day one, and he has the same conclusion as everyone else: Something is not as it should. The only difference is, Harry already knows what.

Since the moment Draco stepped into the Ministry, Harry has been keeping him close on his radar.

“I’ll get on it,” Harry says. “I’ve always found out the truth about Malfoy.”

“Do it discreetly,” Shacklebolt only asks and then they go their separate ways.

Harry catches Draco in his private office. The blond only gives him a quick, displeased look before asking if there was something he wanted.

“Looks like we’ve received death threats targeted towards you again,” Harry says nonchalantly, closing the office door.

“Finally decided to take them seriously now, have we?” Draco finishes the sentence he writes and puts the quill down. His fingers are stained blue like he’s been writing all day. It makes him look savagely filthy.

“Looks like it,” Harry says and he can’t hide the grin that spreads across his face when Draco’s eyes widen and he abruptly stands.

“Really?” he says, like he can’t believe it, like he can’t believe this day has finally come. Harry shrugs, tells him that he now has a personal bodyguard in the shape of one perfectly healthy Auror, indicating himself. With another look, Draco tries to crush Harry’s bravado but Harry doesn’t let him. He’s been waiting for this opportunity for years and he’s not going to let this slip out of his hands.

“Tell me,” Draco says and rounds his desk, walking towards Harry. “What it is exactly that they think I’m doing?”

Harry bites his lips through his grin; Draco is too smart to believe that anyone would care for his well being enough to put _The Boy Who Lived_ in charge of his personal protection, however much he has come to mean to the Ministry’s face outwards. Harry takes no time to ponder.

“The usual,” he says and Draco stops two paces before him, posture straight, nose up, hands unable to be still. “They think you’re… up to something.” A couple of quick movements, and Harry has Draco pinned to the wall. “They think you’re exploiting your position, they think you’re trading with other countries.”

Draco’s face is unmoved by the sudden press of Harry’s body, by the accusations. “Innovative,” he only says with a snarl and he lets it happen.

“I know they’re wrong, though,” Harry says and it makes Draco raise a brow. “I know what you’re really doing, I know what secrets lay in your basements, I know what… _things_ you take away from here.”

“Potter,” Draco says but Harry continues.

“I know what things you store, I know what things you sell, I know what things you _brew.”_

“Are we really doing this again?” Draco quirks a brow as he says it, but he doesn’t sound too upset by the fact.

“C’mon, babe,” Harry says, sneaking a hand over Draco’s throat, pressing. “Play with me.”

And with that, Draco’s body goes stiff, he clenches his jaw and he spits, “Piss off, Potter.”

Harry pushes closer, feeling the rapid beat of Draco’s heart through his fingers, the heat his hand around Draco’s throat causes and he feels how _alive_ Draco is. It’s a power rush, to hold Draco’s life in his hands like this, and knowing Draco would lay it down for him in a second but also that he would keep living for Harry, for himself, for the two of them.

“I know you’re dirty,” Harry says.

“You know shit about me. You have no proof. You wouldn’t be here with me, trying to get me to talk if you had hard evidence.” The words come out half choked, laboured, but Harry doesn’t let his fingers slip away.

“I don’t need evidence,” he says. “You know as well as I do, they’ll believe my word over _your_ evidence.”

“Save the Wizarding world twice and suddenly you think you’re the next Messiah.” Even though Draco’s face is turning red before Harry’s eyes, Harry presses harder around his throat and now when Draco opens his lips, there are no words coming from them. Appearing to be impossible for him to speak, he grabs Harry’s sleeve; but he doesn’t tug.

Leaning forward, Harry whispers, “You’re not getting away this time. You’re going down, Malfoy, and it’s just a matter of time.” Then there is a tug and Harry smiles. Just as he releases his grip and Draco is able to take a breath, Harry darts his tongue over Draco’s lips and it’s an exploding feeling. Overwhelming. Heavily breathing, Draco slides down the wall onto his knees and with shaking, desperate fingers he struggles Harry’s pants open.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this at work,” he exhales.

“Put your bloody mouth to better use,” Harry demands in a harsh breath and Draco complies. Still struggling to breathe, the first slide of Harry’s cock in his mouth is brief, light and yet it punches the breath out of Harry, making him take support with his hand on the wall, exhaling sharply.

It’s no surprise to him that Draco knows what he’s doing; he’s been on the recieving end more times than he can count, but they’ve always managed not to do it here, at work. The adrenaline of it all makes him come ridiculously fast and Draco’s grin as he comes back up is too shit eating to be left unanswered for. Harry forces Draco around him, unfriendly shoves him onto his desk, the back of his head dangerously close to the inkwell and it makes Harry think about the blue currently splashed over Draco’s fingers. Swiftly, he snatches Draco’s hand and promptly starts sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. Draco lifts his head from the desk and snorts. For that, Harry bites down and the smirk disapears, is replaced by a gorgeous whine. He doesn’t linger for long, instead he releases Draco’s fingers again to be able to position them both where he wants them; Draco’s filled out cock in the open, Harry over him, touching him; Draco displayed, served, Harry’s to take.

“Merlin’s fuck, Potter,” Draco huffs.

“Shut the hell up,” Harry says and then he’s unable to say anything until Draco has finished, and Draco doesn’t shut up for a second. Harry is too much into the sounds Draco makes to care about potential consequences; he even feeds on it, thrives on the possibility of getting caught. It makes him dig his fingers into Draco’s thighs, leaving marks that won’t be gone until in days time, on that bright skin and Draco moans around it. It’s with a high-pitched cry that his orgasm ripples through him and Harry feels drunk off of it. Again, Draco is out of breath, panting like they’ve been fucking for hours rather than this quickly. Harry zips him up and gazes down at him, ready for more but knows there’s no time, and this is not the place.

“I thought about telling him,” he confesses instead.

Draco, in his bliss, doesn’t even frown. “Who? About what?”

“Shacklebolt, about us. Just tell him the only thing you take away from this place, is me.”

The blond laughs, cold and warm at the same time; addictive. “Come clean with one lie and keep the other?” he only answers.

Harry shrugs. “I would die for the chance to see his face when I tell him what we do behind closed doors. But. Wouldn’t want to put our little operation in the ground now, would I? When we’ve gotten such an amazing chance to really move it forward. Me, allowed to sit in on your meetings without it being seen as something weird, without me having to ask the permission myself. This is what we’ve been working towards. Revealing one secret would put light into the second.”

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we? I can’t wrap my head around it. And no, Potter, I don’t want to wrap it around something else. Again.”

“Suit yourself. Turns you on as much as it does me.” Draco doesn’t contradict him. Harry extends a hand to help Draco up which the blond man declines and he moves off the desk of his own accords. Rolling his eyes, Harry recedes his hand and then changes his mind and grabs Draco once more. Pulls him in, but doesn’t kiss him. Draco’s eyes darts towards his mouth, yearning, unable to keep the want away from his face. His laugh is not the only thing about him that’s addictive and Harry is hooked on him.

“I can’t believe people still think we want to kill each other when we look at one another,” Harry whispers.

“We still do,” Draco promises but the look he gives Harry is an amazing mixture of pure lust, pure want, pure love. He can only conjure malice when it’s needed and alone like this, fucked like this, he cannot.

With his lips hovering over Draco’s but not exactly letting them meet, Harry says, “People seem more prone to believe sexual frustration is a less believable reason than hate, I wonder where they get that from?”

“Experience,” Draco says and Harry knows it takes all his self-control and composure not to draw forward, to connect them. He isn’t allowed, so Harry always finds it remarkably fun to test him.

“What will you say to Shacklebolt to draw away his suspicions?” Draco asks, strained.

Harry lets him go without further ado, without giving into what they both want and with a grin before he leaves, he only responds, “I’ll give him something to believe in.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
